


Like You a Latte / Ты горяч как этот кофе

by limiernyctale



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete Dork Bucky Barnes, Embarrassing Karaoke, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shitty pickup lines, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limiernyctale/pseuds/limiernyctale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И так как это Бруклин, кофейня обнаружилась буквально через две двери от их здания. Она милая и домашняя и, возможно, идеальна для того чтобы зависать в ней и что-нибудь строчить – так Баки лениво размышлял,  пока не встретился глазами с парнем за стойкой. Это как в кино. Баки почувствовал как время замедляется, и пока они смотрели друг на друга, Баки готов был поклясться, что слышит как где-то фоном звучит Careless Whisper Джорджа Майкла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You a Latte / Ты горяч как этот кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like You a Latte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827242) by [ellevaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevaire/pseuds/ellevaire). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

До начала семестра на самом деле оставалось еще две недели, когда Баки ступил на землю Нью-Йорка впервые за почти 15 лет. Он решил, что ему понадобится дополнительное время для того чтобы обустроиться и узнать своих соседей, так что он погрузил все свои скудные пожитки в фургон Ю-Хоул, оставил обожаемую Хонду Аккорд на попечение сестры и отправился в дорогу по среднему западу (скучно, ровно), а потом через Пенсильванию (уже менее скучно и ровно) в Нью-Йорк. 

Он точно не был уверен, чего ожидал от своих соседей, но времени на волнения почти не осталось, когда он взлетел по лестнице, чтобы объявить о своем приезде и забрать ключи. Баки нашел их на Крейглисте, но они довольно много переписывались, и ну, трудно, знаете ли, представить настоящего серийного убийцу, который использует смайлик какашки так часто, как это делает Тони. 

Невероятная удача – но ни Тони, ни Клинт не убили его в первые пять минут встречи, так что мама вероятно будет вне себя от радости. Они помогли ему занести вещи (которых не так уж много, но все же они живут на третьем этаже), так что когда с этим было покончено и Баки вернул фургон, он в качестве благодарности купил им ящик пива и пиццу. Тони тут же достал водку и настоял на принятии парочки шотов перед едой (а также во время и после), и как бы было семь утра, но какая разница. Надраться со своими новыми соседями звучит как вполне разумный ритуал единения. 

Выяснилось, что выпивка делает Тони сумасшедшим самовлюбленным ученым, так что в середине третьей серии Арчера он убежал разрабатывать дизайн того, что Клинт назвал военным прототипом костюма, который "бля летает, чувак, ты можешь в это поверить"? Клинт, со своей стороны, под воздействием алкоголя впадает в чрезмерную сентиментальность по отношению к своей собаке. Перед тем как Баки подписал договор, Клинт уточнил: «Хэй, друг, я надеюсь ты не против собак, это вроде было в объявлении, но просто чтобы быть уверенным». На что Баки ответил, что он абсолютно не против собак. Лаки – добродушная одноглазая дворняга. Из-за отсутствующего глаза казалось, что он постоянно подмигивает, и Баки был мгновенно очарован. Лаки потратил на оценку Баки около секунды и тут же напрыгнул на него, пытаясь отобрать пиццу, так что можно сказать, они сразу же стали лучшими друзяшками, а Клинт маньячно ржал над тем, как рифмуются их имена. 

\- Бро, я так рад, что ты откликнулся на наше объявление, а я ведь знаю тебя каких-то четыре часа, - сказал Клинт после того как Лаки успокоился, своровав все оставшиеся от пиццы корочки. – И у тебя обалденные волосы.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - ответил Баки, ощупывая свои волосы, завязанные в неаккуратный узел. Он обычно управлялся с ними с помощью резинок и молитв, так что комплимент был очень приятен (а также: слышала это, мам? ага). Он чудом удержался от маленького счастливого танца. О да, это будет его год. Он будет лучшим по всем предметам, найдет парня своей мечты и заведет кучу друзей, чего у него не было во времена школы, черт возьми! 

Пять серий Арчера спустя пиво взяло свое, так что он постановил, что уже ночь и зарылся в свои коробки, пока не нашел зубную щетку. Клинт к тому моменту уже почти заснул на диване, и ни один из них не видел Тони после того, как он исчез для одинокого погружения в науку (возможно, это метафора, Баки решил непременно разобраться позже), так что по всему выходило, что настало самое время сна. По крайней мере, он сделал над собой усилие и постелил простыни на кровать, зная, что будет сожалеть позже, если не сделает это сейчас. Баки заснул, ощущая влияние алкоголя - нервное покалывание и легкое возбуждение. 

Тони и Клинт сидели за столом с кофеваркой между ними и оба выглядели Очень Серьезными, когда Баки выбрался из кровати на следующее утро. О божечки, его выселяют? Он пробыл-то тут всего ничего и уже успел натворить что-то такое, из-за чего его выгонят? Мама будет так в нем разочарована. Да Баки и сам будет так в себе разочарован. 

\- Вы меня выгоняете? - вырвалось у него, прежде чем он успел себя остановить. 

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати выглядеть так, будто сейчас отложишь кирпичи, это усугубляет мое похмелье, - ответил Тони. 

\- Что? Чувак, нет, - сказал Клинт. – Мы тебя и знаем всего что-то около двадцати двух часов.

\- Ох, окей, хорошо.

\- Эм, но проблемка все же есть, - продолжил Клинт. – Я, помнится, говорил тебе, что Тони мнит себя великим ученым, когда примет на грудь? 

\- Да?

\- Кофемашина теперь разумна, - сдается Тони. – Ну типа того. 

\- Как машина может быть «типа» разумной? Это же просто машина, - сказал Баки, явно не осознавая масштаб трагедии.

Кофемашина зашипела, и по комнате разлился запах сожженного кофе.

\- Эм, ну как-то так, - ответил Тони. – Она не очень хорошо реагирует на оскорбления, и мы, - Клинт одарил его Взглядом. – Прекрасно, Я не могу больше добиться от нее кофе, - он залез в свой карман и вытащил двадцатку. – Ну, раз технически это моя вина, молю, кто-нибудь, сходите и добудьте нам кофе, ради Господа Боженьки нашего и его любви, я умираю. 

 

\- Ну, такой вот Тони, - подвел итог Клинт, когда они пятью минутами позже выходили из дома.

И так как это Бруклин, кофейня обнаружилась буквально через две двери от их здания. Она милая и домашняя и, возможно, идеальна для того чтобы зависать в ней и что-нибудь строчить – так Баки лениво размышлял, пока не встретился глазами с парнем за стойкой. Это как в кино. Баки почувствовал как время замедляется, и пока они смотрели друг на друга, Баки готов был поклясться, что слышит как где-то фоном звучит Careless Whisper Джорджа Майкла. А потом Баки вспомнил, что на нем домашние штаны и растянутая футболка, у него грязные волосы, и да, он в очках. Ну черт возьми. 

\- Хэй, чувак, - сказал Клинт, подходя к прилавку. На нем фиолетовые пижамные штаны с маленькими стрелами и худи, застегнутая наполовину – так чтобы вовсю светить голой грудью. И он определенно выглядит куда круче Баки. Жизнь несправедлива. 

\- Привет, Клинт. Кто этот ботан? – спросил самый горячий бариста всех времен и народов. Он прав. Баки одет в чертову футболку с Тысячелетним Соколом. А бариста - определенно какое-то божество, изгнанное с небес из-за своей исключительной красоты, и вот теперь он на Земле, притворяется человеком. Бейдж гласил, что смертную оболочку зовут Стив.

\- Это Баки, - ответил Клинт. – Он новый третий.

\- А, с Хэнком не выгорело, да? 

\- С ним, возможно, имел место инцидент, ну знаешь, типа он создал робота и попытался наделить его качествами своей бывшей, так что нет, не срослось.

\- Ого. Ну, привет, Баки. Я Стив. Надеюсь ты не серийный убийца или создатель стремных секс-роботов.

Баки покраснел, когда к нему обратился сам Христос в своем втором пришествии (ну, если считать, что Иисус был тощим, татуированным и, ну, вы знаете, белым). Он понадеялся, что никто не заметил. 

\- Я в универе на писательском деле, так что нет, я только пишу о серийниках и секс-роботах.

\- Я за тобой слежу, - сказал Стив, улыбнувшись. – Так, как обычно? 

\- Ну, и что Баки себе захочет, - ответил Клинт, протягивая двадцатку.

\- Все равно, сгодится что угодно, что у них есть.

Стив выгнул бровь. Божечки, это горячо. Хотя Баки серьезно подозревал, что с таким же успехом Стив мог бы начать рассуждать про детальную классификацию ранений в Гражданской войне, и он бы все равно решил, что это горячо. Редко такое встретишь в человеке – столь неослабевающую жаркость. 

\- Окей, две чашки Смертельного Желания и что там сейчас на подходе. Так расплывчато. Люблю такие запросы. 

\- Это не было так уж расплывчато, на самом деле, - отметил Баки. 

\- Вот ваш заказ, - Стив обернулся с тремя пугающе большими стаканчиками кофе. – Я не несу ответственности за учащенное сердцебиение или любые другие последствия для здоровья. Так что если вы после этого выживете – еще увидимся? – он обращался к Баки и сделал эту свою горячую штуку бровью. Единственное, чего Баки стоило опасаться – эти большие голубые глаза, божечки.

\- Ага, увидимся, - выдавил Баки.

 

\- Ну, как тебе? - спросил Клинт на пути домой. 

\- Как мне что? Кофе еще слишком горячий, я еще не…

\- Не кофе, я имею в виду ваш этот секс глазами.

\- Секс глазами? 

\- О да, - протянул Клинт, открывая их дверь. – Не, все ок, если ты по парням, что совершенно очевидно по тому как восхищенно ты раздевал взглядом Стива, и я на самом деле тоже по парням, так что никаких штампов. Тони определенно спал с парнями, но он из того типа людей "надо попробовать все хоть раз". 

\- Пардон, но это длилось три месяца, - уточнил Тони, перегнувшись через стол, чтобы схватить свой кофе, и удалился к себе в комнату. – И до сих пор продолжается, - прокричал он, закрывая дверь.

\- Окей, я ошибался. 

\- Я на самом деле би, мне кажется. Но ты типа определил по тому, как я переглядывался с парнем? – спросил Баки, одновременно нервничая из-за того, куда его это заведет, и ощущая облегчение, что не придется совершать неловкий камин-аут.

\- Скорее по тому, как ты пожирал его глазами, и оу, фильтр, я поклялся себе, что не расскажу тебе этого, но эм. У Тони совершенно нет понятия о личных границах? И он ведет себя частенько как задница, но в целом он хороший человек, ну где-то очень глубоко, но он пытался помочь, отнес коробки в комнату и все такое, - Клинт прервался, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, его лицо покраснело. – Но он покопался в коробках и эм – слушай, это прекрасный дилдо, у меня у самого есть такой, он весь такой блестящий и фиолетовый и…

\- О божечки, о мой бог.

\- …Реально давит на все нужные точки, ну ты понимаешь о чем я…

\- Я могу умереть теперь в любую секунду. На самом деле прямо сейчас было бы идеально…

\- …прекрасная форма и вес…

\- Если бы только пол мог разверзся прямо сейчас…

Клинт прочистил горло. 

\- Прости. Я искренне извиняюсь за нас обоих. Такт – не моя сильная сторона. 

\- Все в порядке.

\- Я бы хотел также отметить, что у тебя здоровый сексуальный аппетит…

\- Без обид, но я думаю, что лучшим извинением будет, если мы никогда больше не будем поднимать эту тему. 

\- Верно. Фильтр, вот и ты. В любом случае, я не мог не заметить, что ты просто помешался на Стиве, который ну просто самый твинковый твинк из всех твинков, но тебе стоит знать, что он флиртовал с тобой, так что воспользуйся этой информацией с умом. 

\- Он почти и не говорил со мной, - возразил Баки.

\- Я знаю его несколько лет, это точно был флирт.

\- Правда? Как вы познакомились? 

\- Мы вместе ходили на курсы по обучению языку знаков, - сказал Клинт, похлопывая себя за ушами, где виднелись тонкие проводки. – Прекрати менять тему. Просто поговори с ним. Он хороший парень, и вы оба кажетесь немного одинокими. 

 

Большую часть утра Баки провел распаковывая все кроме книжек, потому что … с ними была проблема. Он как всегда не продумал все заранее, и теперь ему была нужна книжная полка.

\- Хэй, не знаешь, где я могу прикупить полку? – спросил Баки, безуспешно пытаясь добыть информацию в телефоне. 

\- Понятия не имею, - сказал Клинт, влезая в ботинки. На нем теперь была нормальная одежда. Баки решил устроить минуту молчания. Покойся с миром, прекрасное видение удивительно скульптурной груди Клинта. – Оставь это на меня, я поищу. Скоро вернусь.

Через час Клинт вернулся с двумя пятифутовыми полками и заявил Баки, что с него тридцать баксов и упаковка пива. Рыжеволосая женщина, ростом едва выше полки, которую она несла, протащила ее по лестнице и закинула в комнату Баки.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказала она, вернувшись и устроившись на диване. Лаки тут же вскочил на диван, разлегся у нее на животе и устроил голову на ее груди. – Ты отнюдь не диванная собачка, засранец, - проворчала она, но все равно почесала его голову. 

\- Прекрасно. Мой пес дошел до первой базы с Наташей, а ведь он даже не старался.

\- Эй, - сказала Наташа, ткнув Клинта ногой. – Ты должен устроить сегодня вечеринку, представишь всем Джорджа из джунглей.

Основываясь на одной лишь улыбке Наташи, Баки мог поклясться, что это будет полнейшей катастрофой. 

 

В дверь постучали ровно в восемь.

\- Роуди пришел, - прокричал Тони, пробежав мимо Клинта и Баки, не успевших даже подняться с дивана.

Тони распахнул дверь и с разбега напрыгнул на самого высокого-темнокожего-привлекательного парня, которого Баки только видел. И спланировал на пол, после того как Роуди решил, что не стоит его ловить. 

\- Окей, оу.

\- Я принес запеканку, не собираюсь бросать ее, только потому что что твоей белой заднице вздумалось поскакать. 

Тони одарил его тяжелым взглядом, а потом прильнул в поцелуе. 

\- Ладно, это справедливо. 

Если принять этот момент за индикатор того, как пройдет вечер, то можно было уже с уверенностью сказать – будет та еще заварушка. Люди стали подтягиваться – никто, конечно, не воспринял так буквально приглашение приходить в восемь как Роуди, но к девяти почти все уже собрались. Большинство – студенты, но не все из Нью-Йоркского универа, в котором учатся Баки, Клинт и Тони. Баки представили Кэрол и ее девушке Джесс, высокому блондинистому мокрому сну по имени Дон, парню по имени Брюс, которого Тони назвал своим «научным бро», Риду (последний из Научного Триумвирата, почти точно гетеро) и Джен – бывшей девушке бывшего соседа Хэнка. («Мы оставили Джен. Она клевая» - пояснил Клинт). 

Когда Баки думал, что все уже собрались, снова раздался стук в дверь. Это оказался Стив. И о божечки, какого хрена его никто не предупредил. Со Стивом пришли два парня. Один с идеальной кожей и великолепной слегка щербатой улыбкой, а второй чуть старше Баки, с элегантной проседью в висках. 

\- Стивен через «ви», рад снова тебя видеть, - сказал Стив с ухмылкой. – А это тоже Стивен, - он указал на мужчину с сединой. 

\- Стивен через «фи»? – спросил Баки, пожимая руку седовласого Стивена.

\- Стивен через «фи», как философия, по которой у меня докторская степень, - уточнил тот, сложив пальцы пистолетом и сделав «Пью», и ушел в другую комнату, усмехаясь. 

\- Если бы меня звали Стивен и я был достаточно умен, чтобы получить докторскую по философии, я бы тоже так шутил, - тоскливо протянул Баки. 

\- Все в порядке, я уверен с именем «Баки» тоже можно придумать много шуток, - успокоил Стив, похлопав его по плечу.

И вот с того момента все полетело в бездну.

 

Вечеринка крутая. Вечеринка абсолютно крышесносная, это лучшее время в жизни Баки. Вероятно, не должно быть так безбашенно весело, так как ну, их всего-то тут человек тринадцать, и это учитывая его, Клинта и Тони. Дон воодушевленно предлагал каждому сыграть в кто кого перепьет, и Баки сильно подозревал, что кто угодно сможет его перепить, ну за исключением Стива, наверное. Стараясь не отставать, примерно после трех стаканов, Баки поразило осознание, что это была огромная чертова ошибка. 

В какой-то момент, когда все уже радостно надрались до состояния нестояния, Тони притащил караоке. И ох как же Баки пожалеет наутро. 

Наташа выступила первой, но она действительно умеет петь и ее версия Valerie, если бы он не был так пьян, вполне обеспечила бы его стояком. Тони и Роуди совершенно невообразимым дуэтом исполнили песню, которую Баки так и не опознал. Клинт спел Country Roads, Take Me Home и когда закончил, поманил Баки на импровизированную сцену. В то же время Наташа совсем не нежно выпихнула Стива вперед. 

Баки пел в общем хоре в старшей школе, но это чертова Индиана - в школе было человек шестьсот, так что он сильно подозревал, что место в хоре он получил просто потому что был теплый и дышал, ну понимаете. 

\- Доверяешь мне в выборе песни? – спросил он Стива.

\- Только не тебе, - поддел Стив. – Но дерзай.

Когда название всплыло на экране, Стив прыснул от смеха и тряхнул головой, нервно улыбаясь Баки. 

\- Черт, из этого ничего не выйдет, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Где не хватило таланта – возместили энтузиазмом. Баки - прирожденная звезда сцены, а у Стива по крайней мере есть слух, так что вместе они умудрились сделать пожалуй самое пламенное исполнение Somebody To Love со времен смерти Меркьюри. Почти все сидели с открытыми ртами, когда они (почти) вытянули последнюю ноту. И либо они были круты, либо Баки стоит пойти поискать балкон, с которого можно сброситься. 

\- О мой Бог, Роджерс, кто бы мог подумать, что ты сможешь попасть в эту ноту. Или вообще хоть в какую-нибудь ноту, - сказал Сэм.

\- Ну… мне вообще нравится… попадать, - сказал Стив Роджерс, он же инкарнация Бога Рока, делая этот свой «я-грязно-намекаю» взмах бровью. 

\- Да-да, мы все знаем что ты по задницам, - протянула Наташа скучающим тоном.

\- Да кто ты вообще такой? – возопил Клинт, не особо удачно пытаясь похлопать Баки по голове. – Ты - скрытный талантливый сукин сын.

 

\- Итак, - сказал Баки, плюхаясь рядом со Стивом после того, как прихватил еще пива. Черт, черт, он не придумал, что говорить дальше. Окей, План Б. Стив определенно по задницам (и в этом они похожи, не считая любви к легендам рока 70-х), что значит – Баки спокойно может пригласить его на свидание и насладиться его задницей вместо ужина. Или пригласить его задницу насладиться ужином. Что-то из этого должно сработать. 

\- Итак, Фрэдди, да? – спросил Стив, слегка улыбаясь.

Отстойный подкат. Бинго.

\- Ты случаем не из… - Теннесси. Давай, Барнс, скажи это. – Милуоки? 

Милуоки? Милуоки? 

\- Потому что знаешь, ты мил, оки? – Да твою же за ногу, Барнс. 

\- Вообще, я из Бруклина, - ответил Стив.

\- Ха, ничего себе, я тоже. Но я был в армии, и ну, ты похож на кое-кого из Милуоки.

Черт тебя дери, Барнс. 

 

Их кофемашина все еще сломана, ну или нет, возможно, она просто продолжает обижаться, тут уж как посмотреть. Так что следующим утром Клинт и Тони снова отправляют Баки за кофе. Стив в кофейне и несмотря на то, каким уставшим он выглядит, он все равно охренителен. 

\- Хэй. Как обычно? 

\- Для Тони и Клинта – да. А я, кажется, все еще ощущаю как скачет мое сердце от вчерашнего кофе, так что сегодня возьму, пожалуй, карамельный маккиато. 

\- Уо, бедный малыш. Я пытался тебя предупредить, - сказал Стив, принимая у Баки деньги. 

\- Да, да, я знаю.

Стив подставил два стаканчика под кофемашину и начал вспенивать молоко. Окей, Баки, это твой шанс не облажаться с подкатом.

\- Устал? – "Крутиться у меня в мыслях всю ночь напролет". Давай, просто скажи это.

\- Ага, когда мы вернулись вчера, Сэм решил, что мы должны сыграть в Скайрим, так что сейчас уже еле держусь. 

Черт. 

\- Прекрасно тебя понимаю. Клинт сблеванул в душе, а потом рыдал по собакам.

\- С ним всегда так, когда он трезвеет, - сказал Стив, протягивая Баки его маккиато. 

Баки скривился: - Спасибо. 

\- Еще увидимся, Фрэдди. 

 

На следующее утро Баки вошел в кофейню с твердым намерением добиться успеха. Сегодня его день. Он, черт возьми, сделает это. Когда Стив взбивал его кофе со льдом, он решил, что это идеальный момент.

\- Мне кажется, с моим телефоном что-то не так, - «там нет твоего номера».

\- Дальше по улице есть станция ремонта, - Стив выглядел обеспокоенным. – Подожди, я сейчас… - Он перелил кофе в стакан и схватил ручку и салфетку. – На два квартала вниз, потом поверни налево, - объяснял он, попутно рисуя план.

Баки едва удержался от эпичного фейспалма. Разве это не должно быть проще?

 

На следующее утро он сделает это. Он блять абсолютно точно сделает это. 

 

\- Я конечно не фотограф, но я… - Блять. Сейчас совсем не время для того, чтобы мозг завис. Стив определенно странно на него посмотрел. Бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля. Баки сделал единственную разумную вещь, которая пришла ему в голову – схватил кофе и убежал.

«Но мы с тобой были бы просто как картинка».

Черт.

 

На следующее утро, когда Баки мялся и жалко пытался выдавить из себя объяснения того, почему именно он не может пойти в кофейню, Клинт смеялся так, что рисковал серьезно повредить внутренние органы. Теперь он не сможет выйти из квартиры и, вероятно, будет вынужден жить и умереть здесь, купаясь в своем стыде следующие лет семьдесят или около того. Так он и сказал Клинту. Клинт в конце концов сжалился над тем жалким подобием человека, которое он теперь из себя представляет.

\- Простой черный кофе, - сказал он, протягивая Баки стаканчик. – Стив сегодня не работал, кстати.

Баки приложился лбом к столешнице и почувствовал аккуратное похлопывание по затылку.

\- Ну-ну.

 

\- Ты не можешь подсказать как мне добраться кое-куда? – Баки практиковал эту фразу не меньше ста раз за одно только сегодняшнее утро. Он сможет. Он готов посмотреть в лицо своему страху. Он сделает это, черт возьми.

\- Конечно, куда тебе нужно? 

«Прямиком к твоему сердцу. К твоему чертову сердцу». О боже, просто скажи это, Барнс. Или это все будет звучать оскорбительно, а Стив вообще окажется незаинтересован.

\- Ну знаешь, хочу купить новый ежедневник, кое-какую канцелярщину, всякое такое.

Да черт же тебя побери.

 

Баки на самом деле нужен новый ежедневник. Старый под завязку набит ужасными фразочками для подката и «ПРИГЛАСИ УЖЕ СТИВА НА СВИДАНИЕ» в списке задач за каждый день, что он провел в Нью-Йорке, которых уже насчитывается пять.

Но на следующий день все по-другому. Он действительно блять сделает это. Как вот если бы поклялся на бабулиной могиле. Он даже потратил время и приоделся перед выходом, чтобы не сверкать своей старой футболкой. Он надел контактные линзы. Он готов.

Стив постоянно краснеет, когда они общаются, и Баки интересно: это потому что он всю неделю бил рекорды по социальной неловкости? Вероятно так, грустно заключает он. Стив сегодня особенно хорош. На нем футболка насыщенного голубого цвета с V-образным вырезом, который открывает великолепный вид на татуировки и почти неприличное количество обнаженной кожи на груди, и делает его голубые глаза еще ярче. Баки и не подозревал, что это вообще возможно. 

\- Было больно? – Спросил он, пока Стив взбивал молоко для его капучино. 

\- Да нет, это просто шрам от операции, - ответил Стив, опуская взгляд на свою грудь. Баки даже и не заметил тонкий белый шрам, выглядывающий из выреза. – Я имею в виду, что тогда да, было больно, но не то чтобы я напоролся на что-то или типа того, - улыбка Стива застыла.

Баки вздохнул, внезапно отчетливо осознавая, как устал от этого недопонимания, хоть и происходило все по его вине.

\- Я хотел сказать, то есть, эм, когда ты упал с небес.

\- Оу, - тихо сказал Стив. – То есть ты… Если ты пытался пригласить меня на свидание, мог бы просто спросить. Я бы не отказал, хотя все твои подкаты ужасны. – Он улыбнулся настоящей улыбкой, которая затронула его глаза. 

\- Окей. Хэй. Хочешь сходить на свидание? – спросил Баки с надеждой, но все равно отчаянно нервничая.

\- Хэй. Да, думаю хочу. 

 

Шесть месяцев спустя

\- Уоо, ну разве вы оба не очаровательны, - умилялся Тони, втаскивая Роуди через входную дверь. 

\- Да-да, - лениво ответил Стив со своей любимой позиции – лежа на Баки. 

\- Хотел бы я решать все свои проблемы, всего лишь сломав кофемашину, - сказал Тони.

\- Я был проблемой? И ты нарочно сломал кофемашину? 

\- Расслабься, Фабио. Ты не проблема. И я не ломал ее специально, я просто… не чинил ее, пока вы двое не получили шанс на взаимодействие в моей маленькой чашке петри. 

\- Так мы были научным экспериментом, - подвел итог Стив. Баки почувствовал его убыстряющееся дыхание, что значило, что Стив злится и заводится, что в свою очередь значило, что он будет весь такой очаровательный и возбужденный, и потом у них будет крышесносный секс. (Урашеньки!)

\- Эм, нет, просто мы с Клинтом решили, что вы идеальны друг для друга, что реально так. И несмотря на все это, я вернусь назад во времени и предотвращу это все, потому что я знаю, что вы трахались на моем диване. 

Он повернулся на каблуках и потащил Роуди в свою комнату. 

\- Не уверен, оскорблен ли я, - сказал Стив, подумав. – Потому как, с одной стороны, это вмешательство в частную жизнь, а с другой – я вроде как люблю тебя.

\- Я вроде как тоже тебя люблю, - признался Баки, полностью осознавая, что на лице застыло выражение, которое Наташа называет «делать глазки». 

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы действительно заставить их пожалеть об этом? 

\- Абсолютно за. 

 

\- Ладно, - протянул Клинт следующим утром, когда Баки и Стив просочились на кухню. – Это звучало весьма… креативно.

\- О, так оно и было, - ответил Стив, утаскивая у Баки хлопья.

\- Ты не выглядишь так, будто ощущаешь дискомфорт, - сказал Тони, оглядывая Стива с ног до головы.

\- Я был не в той позиции, чтобы заработать дискомфорт, если вы улавливаете, куда я клоню.

\- Я думаю, Баки точно улавливает, куда ты клонишь - сказал Клинт.

\- Стив так меня наклонял, что я и думать забыл про Big Boy Lover *, - ответил Баки.

Клинт почти подавился свои бубликом. Стив под столом дал Баки пять.

* Тот самый сверкающий и фиолетовый дилдо, про который разговаривали Клинт и Баки, когда он только въехал


End file.
